U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,497 discloses an electrical cable assembly with a moveable latch on an electrical connector adapted to move and latch removably to another mating connector. The latch comprises, an uncovered projection that is susceptible to snag on other cable assemblies other devices, and, thereby, promotes tangling of the cable assembly with other cable assemblies and devices.
An overmold is an insulative body that is formed by molding an insulative material onto a cable assembly comprising, an electrical connector and an electrical cable terminated with the electrical connector. It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,776 to provide an overmold directly to a cable assembly and provide a molded strain relief for the cable assembly. The overmold has an interior that adheres to an external surface of the cable. No air pocket is between the overmold and the cable. The absence of an air pocket is advantageous to promote a sturdy connection of the overmold. Accordingly, the overmold has not heretofore been constructed purposely with a useful air pocket.